The Thorns Behind the Roses
by MySilkyLove
Summary: Yuuki seems to be injured many times and won't let Yori help her. Will Yori realize it's time to get out of her shell and help Yuuki? Will she realize her feelings for her? Yuuki x Yori Yuuri "Why does she keep lying to me? I really do care.."
1. Lies beneath the Secrets

**Side Note: Yesh, and awesome Yoki fanfic that is also Yuri. xDDDDD Yoki is Yuuki x Yori. Okay, Yuuki doesn't deserve Zero and Kaname is her brother so no. No no no no xDDDDDDD. ENJOYS! I was GOING to make this Rated M like told Koko and Tusli...but they were like "oooooooooooooh" and "the stars are hotter than the sun OOOOOOOOOH!" And we were cracking up. OKAY NOW READ!**

**- Prologue -**

**Yuuki's POV:**

_It was a nice summer-like evening when Cross Academy was just opened. It was hotter than spring, and everyone I saw seemed happy. I walked by Kaname. He patted my head and smiled at me. I wonder what new things will happen between him and I. I wonder. _

_I started exploring the vast school and came across a young girl. She looked like my age. She was crying._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"I'm frightened about going to a new school..." she sobbed._

_"Oh don't worry!" I said; smiling, "This school is going to be great! I'm Yuuki, fourteen years old, daughter of the Chairman. I'll help you get through with your transfer here."_

_I held her hands and started walking with her._

_"Thank you, Yuuki. My name's Sayori Wakaba...but you can call me Yori." she blushed._

_"Alright! Nice to meet you, Yori!" I smiled._

**Chapter 1 ~ Lies beneath the Secrets**

**Yori's POV:**

I woke out of bed seeing Yuuki come into our dorm. The thing that bothered me though was that there was **another** band-aid on her neck. What are they doing to her anyway?

"Yuuki.." I said in my calmest tone of voice.

"What's wrong, Yori?" she asked.

I pointed at her neck.

"Oh! Oh it's nothing, Yori, don't worry!" she laughed.

_But I do worry..._

"I don't think that big of a bandage is just nothing." I said again.

"Ha! It's fine, Yori, I'm just going to go to the bathroom now!" Yuuki laughed.

I watched her as she left for the bathroom then I layed upon my bed.

_Why does she keep lying to me? I really do care but do nothing to help her...I want to help her._

I heard a leap going from the bathroom. Yuuki jumped out of the window...

I was confused and horrified. Why would Yuuki leave now? I ran to the bathroom, but it was locked.

"Yuuki..." I groaned to myself.

I started running out of the dorm. It was snowing outside and I was in my flowing night gown. It didn't matter, I'm going to help Yuuki. I ran outside, my undergarments repeatedly showing when the wind blew away.

"Yuuki!" I yelled out.

"Yuuki! Where are you..?" I whispered.

_She can't hear me..._

I ran faster til' I tripped to the ground. I got up to look for Yuuki again but instead of doing that, I saw something red on my gown and hands. It was...**blood**. Dark red **blood**. It was a deep shade too.

_Blood..? What is this!?!_

I yelled in horror.

_What happened to Yuuki?! Where is she!? Yuuki!_

**Side Note: Meehehehehehe, I love Yoki. If you don't think Yoki is a CANON ship then go watch episode 15 of VAMPIRE KNIGHT and look at the end when Yuuki and Yori start holding HANDS and DANCE in the SNOW! SO BWAH! xD**


	2. Nightmares that aren't Reality

**Side note: Sorry I've been so busy with school I didn't even get to read the fanfics my friend from school wrote on here. WAAAAAAH! D: Oh, btw, she did not bash Kaname, peoples. -_- Anyway, Yoki time! Meh, I might end this like a friendship thing, like how Lucia and Sumire ended up being friends still in the end (if you watched Venus Versus Virus, you'd know.) Meh, I've got some fandubs soon, and I'm doing a fandub for Vensu Versus Virus, any guy who reads my fics (I doubt it... XDDDDD) willing to help? Just sound like a healthy old man, that's it. xD Anyways, I'm acting so pathetic...that I'll just get on with the story . ...what is it..2 weeks from now since I've updated o_O ANYWAY...STORY TIMEZ! :D ANYONE WHO BASHES WILL SURELY DIE! I HAVE GRUDGE PROBLEMS! THANK YOU :D**

_"Yuuki, so your dad's the chairman here?" I said timidly._

_"Yeah, it's sorta weird right? Ha, but it'll be fine. Hah, everyone will think I'll be treated like royalty, I wish that were true..." Yuuki sighed, "So Yori, I got a dorm, and guess who I'm sharing it with."_

_"Who?" I asked._

_"You." she smiled that beautiful smile that can make anyone smile. _

_Of course I smiled back._

_"C'mon, Yuuki." Zero, her trusty companion, had come and taken her away from me. _

_My eyes were big; feeled with longing. _

_"Please stay..." I said; in a whisper._

_Her eyes widened._

_"Zero!" she yelled as she was being pulled away._

_Good bye for the day, my precious one. I'll see you tonight._

_And just as I know, I blushed that radiant color of pink too, just like any normal girl. Just one thing, is Yuuki normal?_

**Chapter 2 ~ Nightmares that aren't Reality**

I was there, just **there**, on that icy and white snow, doing absolutely **nothing** but yell in horror. Where was Yuuki? Where was **I**? I was in the snow, away from Cross Academy, all alone with no one by my side. I'm not one to be full of emotion. I'm always calm, but being alone totally killed me. My mother always thought of me as emotionless. I had no thorns. I had none at all. Staying there like a porclein doll didn't do anything to smite that fact. A porclein doll...I do seem that way don't I? No, more like a rose, for a rose lives and dies in its life time while a porclein doll just sits there staring at you with its enormous eyes. Filled with mystery..that's how I put it. A still doll, no, a still doll with the life of a rose, that's what I am, and I must grow my thorns, or else...I'll..I'll...

"Are you alright?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw a man, a familiar man; the snow made everything seem blury to me. He wasn't dark nor surly. He seemed happy, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile that invited me up from the snow. His hand reached out; grabbing my attention. I took it and had hurried up. I finally saw who the man was...it was...Hanabusa Aido.

He took me somewhere, to this old wooden cabin, that looked as if no one lived there for quite some time.

"Where is this place...?" I asked.

"I'm not sure myself," he laughed, "some old place I found in the woods."

He walked in front of me; opening the door of this abandoned house. The atmosphere scared me. I was going into an abandoned house, in December, when it's all snowy. Doesn't seem like a set up _at all_.

"Want a cup of coffee, tea, hot cocoa?" he asked as he walked in.

The house...it was actually...filled with furniture...and it had a fireplace. Aido threw his jacket off and headed for the kitchen.

"I want hot cocoa please..." I said; emotionlessly, as always.

He came out, holding two cups of cocoa. He handed one over to me. Aido seemed different in my opinion.

"Why don't you ever smile?" he mocked.

"What?" I replied.

"You're always so...so...emotionless. You should liven up a bit! The only time you actually smile is when you're with that Yuuki." he scoffed, "Always...everyone loves her...for some reason..." he blushed.

"Wha...you have feelings for her?" I asked.

"NO!" he yelled in total anger.

"Then what then?" I asked.

"Kaname....is always...turning to her when he's down...and also..." he looked at me; his eyes filled with sincerity, love, passion, and joy.

"Another reason is you, Yori-chan." he grasped the bottom of my chin with his three fingers; thumb, index finger, and the middle finger.

I blushed.

"What do you mean, Aido?" I asked; still blushing, but my expression was still blank.

"All I want is for you to smile, at me, please." he begged.

"What if I don't..." I said.

"Then I will never forgive you. And I will never tell you Yuuki Cross's secret..." he whispered into my ear.

My face blushed and my eyes widened.

_Yuuki's secret?_

"What are you talking about? What secret?" I cried.

_Yuuki and I were so close...is she now holding me off from secrets...secrets that even __**Aido**__ knows..._

He sipped his cocoa and looked out of the window. Aido really shouldn't even try, there was nothing outside. His head slowly turned to my direction and his eyes looked dazed.

"Yuuki..has been giving her blood...to a vampire..." there was a smile on his lips.

"A...vampire...?" I asked.

"Yes, a vampire. A vampire that loves her, and vampire that struggles for her, and a vampire, that hurts her. Unwillingly, of course. His thirst for blood will never stop. Never. And Yuuki must always be there with him, or else, he'll go **mad**." Aido smiled.

_**Mad**__...?_

"Yuuki will always love this vampire...don't get your hopes up...I know you love her...." Aido's eyes were filled with sadness.

_Had I hurt him?_

"I'm sorry, Aido, but I will...forever love Yuuki..." I admitted.

Tears flowed down my face while my face was tinted pink. Aido had came wiping my tears away. I looked at him. Had he ever loved me? Or did he just want me to smile?

"Stop your crying..." he said; seeming stricter.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I said.

He wiped the tears off my face and smiled at me. Our eyes were stuck on one another. Neither one of us could possibly look in another direction. Once we blinked...we had fallen sad, as we missed a glimpse, a glimpse of one another...

**Aido's POV:**

_"My feelings for Yuuki will never change..."_ She says; how it worries me.

That Yuuki Cross...Firstly Kaname, next Yori...who else will be struck next..**Ruka**?!

This girl doesn't seem normal. A still doll is what I could call her. A beautiful one.

**Yori's POV:**

"I better be off..." Aido said; breaking our speak amongst our eyes.

I saw him leave me, and now I was all alone...I'd like company, even if it was him...

"Good night..." I said.

"Good night." he smiled.

As soon as the door shut I had went to one of the cabin's rooms, and fallen on to the bed.

_Sleep and forget..._

I couldn't forget.

Once I fell asleep...I dreamed...I dreamed of so much...

_"I'm scared..." she, a young girl, cried. _

_Her tears were falling._

_"I'm scared..." she cried again._

_"Yuu-Yuuki?" I asked; looking at the young girl._

_"I'm scared!" she yelled out in horror._

_She started running as far as she could._

_"Yuuki! Don't run from me!" I yelled; but the younger Yuuki would not look back...all she did was run, screaming those two words, 'I'm scared'. I kept following, but I couldn't catch up. I fell to the floor; seeing no Yuuki...Yuuki..._

I woke up from that horrible nightmare.

"It was...just a dream..." I whispered.

I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Aido really left...huh. Well, since I'm alone..." I smiled.

I smiled...smiling felt good...but I do seem demented even thinking of this. I wonder what normal people would think of me...me..._smiling_...without Yuuki. Impossible. No, implaussible.

I heard a phone ring in my other clothes I had tossed out yesterday night before sleeping. The called ID said 'Yuuki'.

_Yuuki..._ I blushed.

I answered the phone; hearing her velvety voice.

"Yori-chan, where are you!" she yelled.

"I'm in this cabin. I got lost because I was looking for you...and...I'm in this wooden cabin. Hanabusa Aido showed me this place."

"Really? Well I'll be there...I'll bring Zero with me. Bye, Yori!" she hung up.

_Why bring him here...are you afraid...to be near me...Yuuki..._

I dressed up in my old uniform clothing Aido had placed on the dresser. I left the old house and went outside. I sat on the old staircase, awaiting for her, awaiting for Yuuki.

**Side Note: I don't know...I just love the whole idea of Yori and Aido. I just don't know! I love it! Ships I support in Vampire Knight:**

**Zero x Yuuki (YAY!)**

**Yori x Aido (YAY)**

**Rima x Shiki (DOUBLE YAY)**

**Kain x Ruka (Uh...okay) I personally dislike Ruka, but Kain likes her, so I don't really care about this pairing. I just hate Kaname x Yuuki, ew. I mean...EW...I don't know if Matsuri Hino will even make them end up together, TOTAL EW!, or just put this for suspence. Sigh, it's so annoying! I dislike Kaname x Yuuki so much, I'm not meaning to bash, but...it's INCEST, I have to admit...I...I..........LOVED Yuuki and Kaname...seemed like a Edward x Bella thing (I hate Twilight now :D) and I loved it so much. Zero sorta...seemed like Jacob-ish, but Zero is mega-awesomer! HELLZ YEAH! Breaking Dawn ruined the whole series. But you now, after I found out Kaname sorta messed up in the head because really, he's Yuuki's great great great great (keeps going on with the great) grandfather in her brother's body, and I find it revolting. I soon ran away from loving Kaname and went into Zero's arms. Rofl...I LOVE ICHIJOU AND TOUGA AND FREY! D: Gosh, anyway, enough spazz, thanks for reading. OH! Koko, show me the kettle club! And I need Vol. 5 of Alice 19th..NOW! I LOVE FREY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! :D**


	3. Too Close yet so Far

**Side Note: Woooo didn't update in how long? Well anyways...here you are my patient ones : D**

**Title: The Thorns Behind the Roses**

**Chapter 3 ~ Too Close yet so Far**

_"I'll take that bunk. You can have this bunk." Yuuki said._

_"Alright." I whispered._

_"You're always so shy!" Yuuki joked._

_"Well..." I blushed._

_"It's alright. I'm fine with the quiet and cute type." Yuuki smiled._

_"Cute?"_

**STORY**

_Waiting for Yuuki...I was just waiting...Please just come now, Yuuki...I want to see you...please...I want to see that you're not harmed._

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki said; jumping out of the car Zero was driving.

"Yuuki." I smiled.

She grabbed my arms.

"Are you alright?" Yuuki comforted me.

"I'm fine, Yuuki." I replied.

"That's great! Let's take you back to the academy!" Yuuki smiled.

"Alright." I said; holding her hand.

She looked at me; surprised. Her surprised face turned into a smile. Yuuki headed toward the car; opening it's doors for me to sit. I sat, all alone in the back, while she was fighting with Zero. What a lovely couple...no?

I stared outside the door, looking at the scenery of the trees and snow from last night. I remembered that conversation with Aido. It was so odd...I can't possibly imagine him in love with me...and how does he know about this vampire? Is he one...I must be skipping out on some things...

"Ah! We're here!" Yuuki said; pulling me out of the car.

"Yuuki.." I followed.

"C'mon silly goose!" Yuuki smiled.

"Yuuki.." I blushed.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Be right back!" Yuuki said looking eager.

"Alright..." I sighed.

I heard as she locked the door behind her. I was suspicous at first...then...I heard the window open.

"Yuuki..." I started.

I was angry now.

"Yuuki!" I yelled; trying to open the door, "Don't go! Please!"

"Yori?" she asked.

"Open the door!" I yelled.

"Uh...Yori.."

"Now!" I shouted.

She unlocked the door and stared at me in horror.

"Yuuki...where are you going...tell me...where are you going?"

"I'm...not going anywhere.." she said.

"You're lying..Yuuki..." I said; sadly.

"Uh..." she said.

"Yuuki...what is this business..about you...giving blood to a vampire? Or...was Aido lying..." I asked.

"A vampire? What?!" Yuuki looked scared.

"Don't lie to me, Yuuki!" I cried.

"Yori...I...I am giving my blood to a vampire....but...I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please." I whimpered.

"The vampire...is...is..."

"Is?" I asked.

There was a knock on the door.

**Side Note: WOOOOOO! OKEE END OF CHAPPIE! ZERO AND KANAME ARE BUMS IN EP 8 OF GUILTY! SEE YAS :D**


End file.
